


Weak

by VoidSuma



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSuma/pseuds/VoidSuma
Summary: Xisuma is weak for a certain doe-eyed builder.
Relationships: Xisuma/Keralis
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Weak

He was a weak man. And he just couldn't help himself when Keralis looked at him with those big doe eyes. The shorter man had a certain way with words that made his heart pound in his ears. The admin had no clue where this man would take him, yet he was unable to deny joining him for the ride.

Business partners is how it started, although he was one hundred percent already planning for the arrangement. The skin change was a suprise but he adored it. However, he still wasn't sure what this was. He wasn't one too knowledgeable on things like relationships, always a bit tone deaf to attractions and the like. He knew there had to be a word for how his chest fluttered when Keralis talked to him, though.

Keralis's chest was warm against his back a blissful comfort compared to the colder feeling admin. He was sat on his lap with cheeks blushed purple under his lavender tinted visor. His scarred chest and legs were left exposed to the steamy air and if his heart wasn't caught in his throat the admin might've complained about being the only bare one between the two.

Keralis had a hand running across his muscled chest. It traced scars and brushed every so often again his unfairly sensitive buds. But everything tended to be a little unfair with Keralis.

Xisuma wasn't known for being loud in bed, breathy huffs and quiet groans. Yet, it was always different with Keralis. The shorter builder learned quickly how really push his buttons. The playful banter shifting into something more primal.

He had been on edge for a while now. His shaft and the hand holding it messy with precum. Both his wrists had been bound behind himself since he shed the outer layers of his armor. Fluffy brown hair stuck to sweat slick skin under his helmet in an almost uncomfortable way. 

Keralis had just begun making their admin a mess. Tears pricked Xisuma's eyes as he got closer and closer to his high again. Little needy whine leaving him as desperate Galatic pleas flooded from his mouth. He arched his strong chest up as he was starting to tip over but as soon as he was about to crash the hand pulled away. The admin deflated in a harsh sob, gasping for more of the thinly filtered air while he shook.

Keralis tutted in his ear. "Ah, so close shishwami! Maybe next time, hm?" The man gave a warm laugh as Xisuma echoed in a pitiful whine. He couldn't stand being on edge. 

He mumbled something in Galatic before taking a deep breath. "Keralis please-" It was rough and a little crackly but he was interrupted quickly with another tut.

"Ah ah ah, you know better than that shishwami, what's my name?" Keralis cooed, his skilled hand slowly rubbing the rosy buds on Xisuma's chest.

"I-I-" The admin tensed, muscles shaking as he squirmed in the smaller's lap. "P..papa K, please.." He heaved another small sob, trying to hump his messy cock into any amount of pressure.

"Please what, shishwam?" Keralis hummed, a bit of his devious gremlin laugh on his tongue.

Xisuma cursed in his native End language as the hand slowly returned to his length. It was always like this. Keralis pushing Xisuma until he cracked and begged. 

"Please.." Xisuma groaned for a moment as pleasure sparked across him again. "Papa K.. please let me cum.." He turned his helmeted face away in embarrassment. The steady flow of tears staining his purple freckled cheeks.

"Well, of course! You just had to ask!" Keralis hummed pleasedly into his shoulder as his hand sped up around the sobbing admin. There were times when the admin's begging would be met with refusal but it seemes this wouldn't be dragged out for much longer. 

Xisuma cried out, high needy gasps and moans leaving him between each draw in of his filtered air. He pushed back against Keralis's chest, tilting his helmet to the side so it rested on the builder's head.

When he finally broke he was slient, a bit of a shock from all the previous noise that filled the room. It made sense though, as he usually wasn't a loud person at all. A harsh sob left the scar littered admin while his shaft erupted with a spray of white. The warm hand disappeared before he finally came down from his high. 

His bound wrists strained against the ropes that held them. The lust filled haze and his trembling finally melting away as he sagged into Keralis.

He couldn't understand English in his muddled brain, Galatic leaving his lips in a bit of confusion as the small body under him disappeared. Seeing was hard as well, black smoke on the edges as everything blurred together. The missing heat of the other man paniced him a bit but he untensed when he felt the wash cloth on his cum splattered thighs.

He mumbled his thanks in the end language, the freckles on his face and shoulders glowing the same soft violet as his eyes. The body left again, he heard the voice yet he still couldn't process it. The pressure of the bindings left his wrists in his daze. He wish he'd taught the builder some Galatic. 

His body felt cold again, it was usually but he missed the heat. The heat of Keralis was so unlike the cold void that was his home. The cold of the void protected him, comforted him, yet the heat felt right. Everyone talks about how warmth was comforting while cold was scary.

He wish he knew which was which for himself. However, for once, he wish the heat was around him again. The jumbled admin fell into insecure sleep. He vaguely felt the weight of a blanket around him but it wasn't what he needed.

Xisuma floated in the void of his head. He knew it was nothing, yet he yearned to man up and ask the builder himself the truth. 

With a finally inhale of the filtered air, Xisuma faded into the comforting coldness of the void in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Did I say I'm trying to write smut too? Uhm- almost all my fics are just vent writings but I'm also weak for X getting rekt. Pls give me any ideas you guys have for fics as I still need practice and feedback is 100% appreciated! ty for reading <3


End file.
